For a Change
by Mother of All Randomness
Summary: Every wished to be in an anime? She had the same name and almost the same life as an anime character, thus the non-stop teasing. So when Higurashi Kagome falls in a well of their family shrine, she isn't exactly the happiest girl. Here is what happens when the main character knows almost everything that's going to happen. Well, ALMOST everything
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I know I should be updating some of my other fanfics, but right now, I really need to get this story out of my system. It's been bugging me for MONTHS and now I have finally surrendered to the temptation. I hope you like it! And I'll also be making a NaraKago version of this story; I'll be updating them in an alternate way so please bear with me!**

-x-x-x-x-

**Prologue:**

**Fall**

It was like any other normal day for Higurashi Kagome, a 15 year-old normal student who just wants to finish her studies. Her mother was quarter Indonesian, quarter Malaysian, quarter Filipina and quarter Japanese (pure ASIA!) while her father was half English and half Japanese(she secretly wondered if she has any more Asian blood within her that she doesn't know about yet), which was why her appearance slightly stands out whenever she first transfers to a new school. She has the trademark raven hair of Asians, her skin was pale but not as pale as pure Western skin due to her Asian blood, she was 5'2, a typical Japanese woman's height.

"Higurashi Kagome, your name is just like Kagome from the anime Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, you look like Higurashi Kagome! You know, the one from Inuyasha?"

"Nee Kagome, do you know how to shoot arrows?"

"Kagome, Kagome! Do you think you can purify me? Hahahaha!"

"Nee, your family has shrine that has a well in it at where you live right? Do you think you can go down there and travel through time too?"

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha? Ahahaha!"

This was how she was treated whenever she was around and she was introduced. And it didn't really help that her first and only real friends were named just like the three friends of the Kagome from Inuyasha.

So what was so different this day?

This was the first time she ever truly felt that she was the real life version of Higurashi Kagome from Inuyasha. Why? Because she fell down the well that was in their shrine, and when she climbed up, she was not where she fell from. The only difference is that she wasn't dragged down the well by some Centipede-woman, she fell due to her own lack of self-awareness.

Kagome pinched her nose, a thing that she does when annoyed, "I hit my head. I've been watching too much Inuyasha that even this comes up." Or so she told herself.


	2. Chapter I

**Hola people! So this is the first chapter of my very first Inuyasha fanfiction. Please be nice people! I'm not very experience in these things so please understand.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Reviews make my life worth living!**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking here…"

* * *

**Chapter I:**

**Instincts**

* * *

'_There has to be some sort of mistake here. I know my name is Higurashi Kagome but seriously? Falling down a well from our shrine and climbing out only to see that you're not where you're supposed to be? Now that's just…too much reference. I hope Rumiko doesn't sue me for having a life eerily similar to one of her created characters…'_ and whatever nonsense was all Kagome could think of at the moment. Or rather, those were the only thoughts she permitted herself to think. She had a nagging feeling that should she dwell on what is currently happening to her, she would wind up in an insane asylum sooner than she expected.

The trees were extremely tall, she could hardly even see the sky and Kagome briefly wondered if it was going to rain. If it was, then it was just not her day today. There was just one little problem though, the forest was quiet—way too quiet for comfort. But she decided that she had bigger problems than just a little rain.

Kagome shook her head, _'Well, if what's going to happen is what I think is going to happen—then I have a pretty messed up path right ahead of me.'_ She felt like selecting one out of the many trees in the forest she found herself lost in and banging her head against its bark until she passes out from blood loss or just dies on the spot, anything sounded better than being stuck in her situation right now. Heck if by chance Naraku came in the picture too early she'll probably beg him to just kill her.

'_When I wished for a little thrill in my life I didn't mean something that could potentially drive me to a road trip to the asylum.'_

And so she did the only logical thing she could think of, find a river and follow it down stream. It's the best thing to do when you've lost your way, or so she remembered one of the facilitators during her outbound adventures in grade school. Unfortunately for her, the river doesn't seem intent on being found any time soon. She couldn't even hear the flow of the river anywhere near her. It was decided, the fates had something against her or maybe they were just so very fond of her that they wanted to shower her with their undivided attention and giving her a taste of their twisted humor.

'_How do I get myself into these situations again?'_

She was pulled out of her sulking when she caught sight of something red and white. _Now _she really wanted to laugh at herself, _'You **cannot** be serious. I must have been crazier than people thought.'_

True enough to her suspicion, when she approached the object of her curiosity—or person rather—she wanted to laugh like a madman—madwoman, she corrected herself, that she was sure she'd become, _'Or maybe I've always been crazy and I'm only realizing it now…'_

She shook her head, let out a sigh of frustration, and focused on that which had caught her attention, "This is way too much Inuyasha reference. I should be sued for this."

There, right in front of her, is a "man" that looked _exactly _like Inuyasha—complete with matching dog ears, long white hair and red hakama. He probably even has the height right. There was one problem though…this guy doesn't have an arrow in his chest… And he also looked as if he was just…sleeping? Well, he did look like he just ran a marathon at top speed without stopping with how battered he looked. Dust and dirt covered his clothes and most of the visible parts of his skin, his breathing was heavy and exhausted and his hair was such a complete mess if would make any hair stylist cry in anguish.

Allowing her curiosity cloud her better judgment once again and since she always wanted to try it since watching Inuyasha; she reached out to the dog ears over his head and rubbed them.

The reaction was instantaneous. The "man's" eyes flew open and she wanted to shoot herself when she saw his amber eyes. He grabbed her arms and dashed to…wherever he was headed.

"We have to get out of here Kikyo! **_He's _**coming! I can smell him!"

_Now _Kagome wanted to commit suicide, _'Did he just call me what I think he called me? If whatever's happening to me is food, I would definitely choke.' _She didn't bother struggling. Now don't get her wrong, under normal circumstances she would be fighting him tooth and nail for her freedom and rant at him until his ears began to bleed, but if it wasn't obvious already, the situation she was in isn't exactly normal—not to mention she was a little distracted when she looked ahead of her and saw a figure that had mixed her emotions like the halo-halo[1] dessert she had in the Philippines during her visit there. She didn't know whether to be relieved and happy, or creeped out and scared. Steeling her wits and for the sake of her ever dwindling sanity—or what's left of it anyway—she focused on feeling the former.

"Excuse me bro, but I'm not Kikyo. I think Kikyo is _that_ girl over there," Kagome said as she pointed at the figure that caused her mixed emotions.

His grip on her loosened and gently laid her down to stare at the girl before him and at her, then back again, as if only realizing now that he made a grab for the wrong girl. How…ironic—for the lack of a better term. A few second later and he finally spoke, "Kikyo… I thought Kaede was your only sister."

The woman who was obviously Kikyo looked curiously at Kagome, her state didn't seem to be much better than Inuyasha-lookalike, then she spoke, "Yes, I have believed so all this time as well, Inuyasha," so he wasn't an Inuyasha lookalike after all…somehow that little fact made it all the more disturbing.

More disturbing, isn't Kikyo supposed to be dead, hence the reason Kagome was dragged—well, fell really, but she would rather not lower her already nonexistent pride by admitting that out loud—in the well that led to 500 years in the past?

'_Okay, some things aren't right here—but then again, this whole thing was never really right to begin with…'_

Before Kagome process any coherent words to say, there was a loud roar that filled the air and literally shook the ground they were standing on.

Inuyasha frowned, "Bastard just doesn't know when to give up! Let's get out of here before—"

Oh no, just no. This wasn't supposed to happen so soon! Wasn't there supposed to be a few more episodes before _he_ comes in the picture? Now, now, Kagome loves every single character in the anime and yes that includes Naraku, but she had no intentions of being on the receiving end of the poisoned claws! There had to be some sort of mistake here. And shouldn't they be in the Inu no Taisho's grave for this?!

Finally having collected her thoughts properly to construct a humane sentence, she forced out her question from her throat, "You don't happen to have an older half-brother who's a full fledged daiyoukai and wants to eradicate your existence simply because you're a hanyou and he wants a sword that your father happened to leave behind for you and not him, do you?" she dreaded the answer she was sure to get.

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at her strangely, "Yeah, how do you know about that?" the golden eyed hanyou asked.

The younger woman gave out a nervous laugh, "Ahahaha, we're screwed, we're screwed oh we are _so_ screwed…"

The instant the words left her lips, the trees surrounding them were knocked down by a gigantic white paw followed by a heart stopping growl. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo, who had held Kagome in her arms after the blast—the younger woman's face buried in her chest to shield her from the flying dust surrounding them, and rushed away from whatever it was that was attacking them, though Kagome can bet her life that she knew just who it was, towards anywhere that they could find temporary shelter in.

'_Okay, this is a **definitely** different than what really happened. The Fluff of the West shouldn't be appearing just yet! And for that matter, so does Kikyo—not to mention that she should be dead—but not that I'm complaining…as long as I'm alive all is well. I need all the feminine support I can get right now until Sango makes an appearance.'_

When they landed, Kikyo held the smaller girl in her arms tightly, the young lass obviously has no experience in battles and she would damn herself to hell before she allows an innocent get caught up in this…brotherly feud. She didn't know why but she felt a strange connection to the young woman in her arms. It was almost as if she knew her from somewhere, but she doubted that. It was impossible. If she did, she would have remembered her. After all, it was the first time Kikyo had ever seen such beautiful, breathtaking eyes that looked like the sky itself had given it. Not to mention their uncanny resemblance to each other that was bordering from unsettling to downright disturbing. She looked down at the smaller woman, "You are unhurt, yes?"

Kagome nodded and lifted her head from Kikyo's chest, "Yeah, I'll live don't worry about me. The real problem is that guy," she turned to the direction of where she, even with her human ears, could hear snarls from. Then she turned to face Inuyasha and Kikyo, "Confront him."

The two looked at her as if she just sprouted a second head. And heaven forbid it if Inuyasha wasn't the first to speak, "Are you insane wench? Do you want to rush to your death so early?" The wench comment earned him a glare from Kikyo and he tried and failed to ignore it. He shifted away from the chocolate eyed priestess, one thing he learned for the past few days, and angry Kikyo was not a good Kikyo. And a not good Kikyo usually meant him having a sore hide.

"Think about it, if you confront him now, the less damage he will make. He won't go shaving the forest bald to look for you and innocent people could be saved."

Kikyo looked thoughtful before she turned to Inuyasha as well, "She rises a valid point."

Inuyasha pouted, obviously not wanting to go against Kikyo in anything since he already knows he'll lose. But that didn't mean he can't make any side comments, "People who look alike tend to think the same way…never thought I'd see it…"

And so, confront his brother he did.

"OI SESSHOMARU! YOU WANT ME THEN COME AND GET ME YOU BASTARD!"

And of course he had to do it in the most irritating fashion that was just so…so…_Inuyasha…_

An ear splitting roar was the response given and Kagome had to cover her ears. Not a few seconds later were they once again greeted by the very familiar paws from earlier.

Kagome stared up slowly as a giant inuyoukai stood in front of her in all of its true formed glory, _'Whoever said that Sesshomaru's true form was cute can go rot in hell…' _was all her brain could process at the sight before her. This thing could swallow her whole without even chewing. And the snarl his face was set it didn't help in making him look friendly.

Before Kagome could process anything, the fight was already taking place. Or rather, Sesshomaru attacks and Inuyasha tried to not get hit, which he was doing a pretty good job so far, but for how long? She didn't even know when it was that Sesshoumaru decided to revert back to semi-human form. And only now did she realize that she and Kikyo were encased within a barrier. Looking at the older woman, Kagome could tell she desperately wanted to help Inuyasha. And who was she to stop her?

"Go."

Kikyo's head snapped in her direction, "I cannot do that. I cannot—"

Kagome shook her head and steeled her voice, "Go and help him. You know you want to. I'll be just fine on my own. Trust me. If you don't go there I'll jump in the middle of those two just before their blades cross."

Kikyo sighed and smiled sadly at the girl. Somehow, she just knew she couldn't win against this girl; she probably just might do anything that was asked of her—absurd as some of it may sound, "If you insist. But I beg of you to please stay within the protection of my barrier. It would put my heart at ease if you were to do so."

And off she went.

Kagome watched on as Inuyasha and Kikyo struggled to keep each other from getting fatally wounded while trying to look for an opening the daiyoukai would hopefully give—which sadly, her wasn't. She had to do something. She _needed _to do something, _anything_. Her conscience won't be able to let her sleep at night should she do nothing and something happened to the two.

'_But **what**?'_ What _can_ she do? She ran her hands all over her body, looking for at least _something_ that could be of use. And then she felt it when her hand came to her pocket. Something she thought she would never have to use.

'_Well, it's worth a shot.'_

Feeling a little guilty to disobey Kikyo, she rushed out of the barrier's protection and headed as fast as she can to the fight. She just _knew _this would work, _'After all, anime Sesshomaru himself said that he has superior sense of smell right? Well, time to put that to the test.'_

As quietly as she could, she snuck crept nearer and nearer to the battle field, fearing her heart would suddenly jump out of her chest due to sheer anxiety. She knew that this could very well cause her her own life, _'Bah, who cares? Everyone else seem to like doing it so why not just go with the flow right?'_

A loud crash brought her out of her thoughts and she saw Inuyasha flying across the field with Kikyo in his arms. Her mind and body temporarily froze before snapping when she saw Sesshomaru walk closer to the two people struggling to be on their feet once more, _'Alright how long was I out of it?'_ Because there was simply no way that they would look _that_ battered after only a few minutes. She knew Sesshomaru was powerful but this was an entirely different level.

'_The anime never showed **this** much gore!'_

* * *

Inuyasha felt like his entire body was ready to fall apart any moment now. Never had his half-brother been this aggressive in a fight before. He must really want this sword, that, or he really just wanted to kill him. Inuyasha had a feeling it was a majority of both… And Kikyo wasn't exactly faring well either.

The two felt their blood freeze when they heard the telltale sound of light, almost inaudible footsteps headed towards them.

"You should have surrendered earlier, _little brother,"_ the acid dripping from his tone made both flinch, "your death would have been swift."

Kikyo's heart froze, but not because of what the daiyoukai said, it was because of the fast and heavy footsteps separate from the former that reached her ears. Her head snapped to the left, "What are you doing?! Do not forfeit your short life, girl!"

Kagome stopped running directly in front of the two, shielding them from the Western Lord's cold eyes as much as her small frame can. She steeled herself for whatever consequences she may face in interfering, gripping in her right hand her only means of saving herself and the two behind her.

Before she could think of anything of significance to say, the collar of her shirt was seized and before she knew it she was face to face with the 'Killing Perfection' himself. Or rather, as much as face-to-face came with him holding her that high above the ground anyway.

"Leave her out of this you bastard!" Came Inuyasha's shout.

"Pathetic hanyou, 'tis already a shame that you are being protected by women, but being protected by _two **ningen**_ women is sordid. You are weak. And the weak deserves not to walk the realm of the living."

That was when Kagome's restraint finally snapped. She drew her eyes down to the being whose beauty was only limited to his physical appearance, "If memory serves me correctly, only weak people go after those who are weaker than them you bullying ass! And how dare you call him disgusting when your attitude smells more nauseating than last year's garbage!"

And so she took off the lid, aimed directly at Sesshomaru's face, and down went her index finder.

'_Pepper sprays are overrated, I have a **mini-teargas**_ _you son of a bitch! Okaa-san's probably gonna kill me for cursing but hey! He** technically, **he pretty much **is** a son of a bitch. So that doesn't count!'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...'Right?'_

* * *

**[1] Halo-halo - . /-FRI898VxZxQ/UHoMJrfy9nI/AAAAAAAABjc/WjSI8U61UyQ/ s1600/Hal+**

**When you go to the Philippines during summer you should definitely try it.**

**And that's chapter 1 for you ^^'**

**Please review!**

**PS: I need a beta for this... seriously...**


	3. Chapter II

**Author's note: Okay people…seriously, I really, really, **_**really**_** want to know what you think about this story. I see a lot of views but I don't know what you think about it. I almost find it unnerving because I don't know whether I'm doing a proper job here or something.**

**So people, who I know are out there somewhere, **_**please**_** review and tell me what you think. I'll take constructive—I repeat—**_**constructive**_** criticism. I just really want to know what you guys think. And maybe I'll even take on and add your suggestions in the story should it fit the situation that comes.**

**Again, standard disclaimers apply. There's a good reason why this is called a **_**fan**_**fiction. It's **_**fan**_** made.**

"Talking here people"

'_I think sometimes too you know…'_

-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter II:**

"**Run, It Saves Lives"**

'_**RUN WOMAN! RUN!'**_

That was what Kagome was telling herself for the past whatever minutes that she's been running. It's not exactly easy to run when you have an extra weight of someone who's bigger than you in every sense of the word. Somehow, she forgot that Inuyasha also had a sensitive nose. She'll be sure to remember that next time.

'_Although I doubt I'll be so lucky as to have a next time…'_

Right now, she and Kikyou were running as fast and as far away as they can from the _**very**_ upset mass of youki who happens to be their enemy. The mini-teargas her aunt gave her was proving to be very useful indeed. Pepper sprays were overrated as she said so before.

She felt Inuyasha's facial muscles stiffen more—if that was even possible, "What…in all levels of…hell…was _**that**_?!" Trust Inuyasha to still keep talking even when he's having hard time breathing.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "_**That**_ was a mini-teargas that my aunt gave me for protection. It's pretty dangerous really, one small whiff creates a whole new level of headache and makes it hard to breathe—as you can well feel—"

"Oh you…think?!"

"Shush. Anyways, if sprayed directly at your face, it can very well cause blindness. But since that your bro over there is a youkai, I doubt that he'll suffer as long as a human would… Pity, he deserves it…" She muttered the last part under her breath. Normally she was a kind, understanding and forgiving person, but honestly, who in the right mind wouldn't get angry if some random daiyoukai suddenly thought it was a good idea to kill you just because he thought you were something of an equivalent to some dirt in his boot? Forget his good looks, Kagome just wanted to go back to him and spray him some more until he hopefully just dropped dead. But alas, she was never that lucky.

So here she was, running away from the white version of Hades whilst carrying around a hanyou dude who most likely weights twice as she does with the help of a woman who looked too much like her for comfort. And the worst part of this all was that there was a voice in the back of her head telling her where to go and she _knew_ that the voice she was hearing wasn't hers—her voice was nowhere near that deep.

'_Maybe I __**am**__ going crazy…'_ Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes at that thought and added _'but then again, maybe I've always been crazy and I'm just realizing it now.'_

-x-x-x-x-

She didn't know how long they ran, all she knew was that she was exhausted, "That has got to be the longest run I've ever had in all my 15 years of living!" she managed to pant out she literally fell on her bottom beside Kikyou after wards.

Kikyou looked at her strangely, "Years?"

"Ermmm, summers! You see, from where I'm from, we call one cycle of seasons year!" Kagome explained.

Inuyasha was still having a hard time breathing, and so it was not surprise that he was silent—for the time being. Kagome had a feeling in her gut that as soon as he feels somewhere near fine, he would yell at her for all he was worth until she completely loses her ability to hear.

Kagome turned to Kikyou, "Hey, I think it's getting a little late and I _am_ a bit tired, do you mind if I sleep for a few hours?"

Kikyou shook her head, "Not at all. It must have been a very tiring day for you; you've earned your rest. Inuyasha and I will keep watch." The brown-eyes miko wanted to laugh at herself when she saw that she replied to a sleeping person. Then she turned to Inuyasha with her usual serious expression, "Your brother will be after her for what she has done." Her tones spoke of certainty.

Inuyasha's face was somber; he didn't really want the little girl to get involved with his…_misunderstandings_ with his brother. It wasn't obvious with usual attitude and mannerisms, but he has a really soft spot for humans. No matter how strong a human may come to be, every day they grow weaker and weaker after they've reached the peak of their age, and there was their lifespan… A youkai ages slower and can live up to thousands of summers and still be strong enough to take down an entire village singlehandedly—and those were just part of the noble class. A _daiyoukai_, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. They could be well over 700 summers old and that would still make them young adults. His brother was a shining example of that. At the thought of his brother Inuyasha frowned,_ 'Bastard's well over 718 summers and he won't even fully mature for another 300 summers,'_ he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"The only good thing is that he was unable to see ojou-san's* face," Kikyou said wistfully, her hand running on top of Kagome's hood covered head—she was smart enough not to show her face to Sesshoumaru, a soft smile landing on her beautiful face as the younger girl crawled to her lap and a sigh of contentment followed.

Inuyasha snorted, "As if that would matter, the bastard would just sniff her out. Any youkai could probably sniff her out in a crowd as easy as pointing out a sore thumb," his voice oddly many volumes lower than his usual way of speaking—obviously not intending to wake the slumbering Kagome in Kikyou's lap.

Kikyou tilted her head lightly, "Is there something wrong with how ojou-san smells?"

The hanyou shook his head, "No, and that's the point. There's _nothing _wrong with it. She smells too clean—and that's excluding the scent of her obvious purity. She's surrounded by a scent of fuji blossoms. And under that is the smell of a flower field. It's strange…almost as strange as her clothes."

Kikyou shook her head at the last part of the sentence; of course Inuyasha would mention something like that. But she wouldn't voice anything of the matter—she was extremely tired as well. Without saying anything, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her. Normally she would offer to stay awake with Inuyasha to watch over the girl, but she was just simply too _tired_ to speak any more than necessary. If she did not succumb to her body's wish to rest, she would fall asleep without her knowing.

Inuyasha really didn't mind though. The two were pushed to lengths that they weren't even supposed to be involved in—they need their rest. He wouldn't rest until they were back in Kikyou's village.

-x-x-x-x-

The very second the sun peeked through the horizon, Kikyou woke up and gently shook Kagome awake, telling the sapphire eyed girl that Kikyou needed to return to her village soon—she's been away far too long and she feared that they might get attacked during her absence.

Though reluctant to rise so early in the morning—and she was still arguing with herself on whether she was well and truly insane to have ended up in the Inuyasha world(or so she calls it) or not—Kagome agreed to head out. Innocent lives could be taken of Kikyou wasn't there to protect the village.

And by the time it was noon, they had reached their destination.

Kagome recognized Kaede's younger version rush to greet her older sister but suddenly halted when her eyes rested on Kagome. The young Kaede quickly turned to Kikyou, her face heavy with wonder, "Onee-sama*, who is this?"

Kikyou patted her younger sister's head in greeting, and then turned to Kagome, "You have saved our lives already though you have yet to introduce yourself. I find it prejudiced that you know our names and yet we do not know yours."

Kagome scratched her hooded head and grinned sheepishly, "Errrm, sorry about that. I forgot to introduce myself with all the things that happened yesterday. My name is Higurashi Kagome."

Kikyou smiled, "'Tis a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san."

At the honorific, Kagome frantically waved her hands in front of her, "No need for formalities! I mean, after what happened yesterday I'm pretty sure we're well pass that level."

"I suppose we are."

Kaede looked a Kagome's face so intensely, Kagome thought that the young girl didn't like her or something along those lines, "Kagome-onee-san, your eyes…"

Kagome mentally fidgeted, was there something wrong with them?

"They are the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen! They look not unlike the sky on a beautiful day!"

Insecurity flying off along the wind's direction, Kagome smiled at the young girl, "Thank you for the kind words Kaede."

Kaede gasped, "How did ye know my name?" her voice sounded so excited, she was reminded of her little brother Souta.

'_Yet another reason why people find it amusing to make fun of my life. Even my little brother is named after Kagome's little brother,'_ Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. She's been talking to herself a lot lately…then again she already considered herself insane so it shouldn't really matter.

Kikyou's voice interrupted her mental arguing once again, "Kagome-san seems to know many things Kaede. Should she deem it worthy for us to find out why, I am sure she will indulge us."

In Kagome's mind, the scene was already playing:

-x-x-x-

"_Hey everyone! You're all wondering why I know so much about this world huh? Well you see, from where I come from, you're all just fictional characters in an anime called Inuyasha! And yes Inuyasha, you're the main character there obviously. Anyways, Kikyou here is supposed to be dead after sealing Inuyasha to a tree and burning the Shikon no Tama along with her corpse then a character there with the name of Kagome—yes just like me—will release him 50 years later. The Kagome there is actually Kikyou's reincarnation 500 years in the future. Speaking of future, I'm still not sure whether or not this is actually real or just me hallucinating and finally going insane—which is very likely. Anyways, we'll have some travelling companions: Shippo, Miroku and Sango. _

_Shippo is a little kitsune youkai who's actually a lot older than me, but he's hardly any taller above my knee. _

_Miroku is a monk, although he clearly doesn't act like one. Just a head's up Kikyou-san, watch out for your rear end—and I mean this literally. There is not one ass that's safe from that guy, I swear. _

_Sango is an angel. I swear she is! A war angel, but still an angel. She'll end up with Miroku but don't tell them I said that since I'm pretty sure Sango would just deny it up to her dying breath._

_There's also Sesshoumaru there who's also Inuyasha's older half-brother. Like the big SOB in this world, Sesshoumaru there is a really good looking guy—though you probably know that the goodness all ends there. He'll get better though once he meets a little girl named Rin. Rin looks a lot like Kagome though. _

_There's also Jaken, who's face looks like when God showered good looks, he was sleeping. Anyways, we'll meet a lot of other people that are way too many to mention but Kouga is someone we'll see frequently—he's an okami youkai by the way, and you won't like him Inuyasha. _

_And last but not least, there's Naraku. I love that guy in the anime but if this is anything like the anime, then he's going to try to kill us all. I won't explain his origin so there's still some thrill for you guys, but all in all, he is one evil son of a bitch who has a habit of living when he's supposed to be dead. Questions, anyone?" Kagome asked with a cheerful smile on her face as her audience looked at her like she just sprouted a second head—maybe even a third._

-x-x-x-x-

There are some things that are better left unsaid, and Kagome decided that this is one of them. People will most likely think she's a bit unstable in the mental department. Now while she was fond of referring to herself as mentally unstable, didn't mean that she appreciated other people calling her such.

Thankfully, Kaede didn't venture on the subject anymore and just headed off in her merry way, holding her sister's hand and leading her to somewhere—Kagome didn't pay much attention to details. All that she heard was something strange found in the edge of the river, it was shaped like a human or something, and smelt like it was burned.

'_Wait, did she just say burnt something shaped like a human?'_ Kagome's brain froze.

'_Ooooh boy…'_

…

…

…

**To be continued…**

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, but college life is sucking me dry! I promise I won't abandon this though! **

**Btw, my guilty pleasure pairing is Naraku x Kagome…weird huh? Please don't kill me! Now, I told you guys a secret, so tell me what's **_**your**_** Inuyasha pairing that you secretly like but think other people will never approve?**

**Anyways, review keeps me motivated!**


End file.
